The present invention relates to devices for cleaning a roller by using a cleaning fluid. The fluid is located in a reservoir which can be displaced in the axial direction of the roller. A catch basin for the fluid may also be provided.
A washing device for printing press cylinders is known from EP 0 591 634 A1. After having been serviced, a so-called washing crosspiece is brought into a position close to the cylinder and is automatically coupled there with supply lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,746 A describes an axially displaceable device for cleaning a printing plate.
An apparatus for cleaning rollers is known from EP 0 693 378 B1. A bristle brush is guided along the roller to be cleaned, and cleaning fluid is simultaneously introduced into the inlet gap of both rollers. The apparatus contains a reservoir for cleaning fluid and a catch basin for dirt particles to be removed.
DE 25 22 7453 A discloses a device for cleaning a cylinder. A reservoir for cleaning fluid and a catch basin can be displaced along the cylinder. A supply station, which is fixed to the frame, is provided for filling the reservoir.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing devices for cleaning a roller.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by using a cleaning fluid that is carried in a reservoir. The reservoir can be moved in the axial direction of the roller. The reservoir can be connected with a stationary supply unit when it is in its parked position. A catch basin for used cleaning fluid may also be provided.
The advantages to be obtained by the present invention reside, in particular, in that dirty cleaning fluid can be automatically removed from a cleaning device which, in the operational state, can be displaced axis-parallel and which, in its parked position, lies outside of the paper web width, and can be filled with fresh cleaning fluid or with a liquid stripping agent.